


【谜鹅】被打扰的旅行

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crime Husbands, M/M, Sex, Traveling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: Oswald 和Edward 决定离开哥谭度假……





	1. Chapter 1

     布莱克是一个阴沉而又古怪的家伙。他几乎没有朋友，与他工作的同事也在他路过身边的时候停下交谈，开始假装工作。他不曾与女性交往过，当然，因为他是一名同性恋。但他也从未曾与男性交往过，因为没有人会忍受他讨厌的性格。  
      布莱克并不在意这些。  
      不过与其说他不在意这些，不如说他的注意力放在其他的事情之上。  
      性爱与谋杀。  
      或者说是，强奸与谋杀。  
      他通常喜欢寻找弱小的男人作为目标（他们的哭泣与求饶充分满足了他的征服欲），他会尾随他们，绑架他们，然后在疯狂的快乐之后解决他们。  
      布莱克已经有一段时间没有作案了，不过三天前，他找到了一个新的目标。  
      那是一对夫夫，他可以肯定。个子高的那个带着眼镜，头发一丝不苟地向后梳去，穿着一身做工精致的西装，带着一个显眼的绿色领带，到哪里都是一副彬彬有礼的样子。而个子矮一点的那个，脸色苍白，有着一个如同鸟喙般的鼻子。他的右脚似乎有些问题，不论到哪里都带着一把黑色的雨伞当做手杖。  
      布莱克看上的是那个个子矮一点的。  
      他跟在高个子身边的样子就像是一只可爱的小鸟，湿漉漉的绿色眼睛看向那个人的时候完全勾起了布莱克的“兴趣”。而他那有些小问题的右脚，是布莱克最喜欢的地方。他已经可以想象到这个小个子在被他抓住后，拖着那条瘸腿左右摇晃着试图逃跑的样子。  
      他在偷偷尾随他们的时候曾看见那个高个子的男人把这只小鸟摁在一条小巷的墙壁上强吻。  
      那个吻真的是非常激烈。由于身高的问题，小个子不得已踮起自己的脚才能让这个吻更加的深入。他被吻地满脸通红。  
      说来惭愧，布莱克当时就有了反映。  
      一吻终了，高个子放开了那只小鸟。小鸟因为长时间的垫脚而有些站立不稳，高个子抱住了他。  
布莱克咽了咽口水，告诉自己要耐心等待。  
      终于，今天晚饭后，这对夫夫从酒店出来，他们牵着手似乎打算散步。他们穿过热闹的人群，慢慢走到了一条人烟稀少的小道上。这个时候那个小个子男人突然和高个子吵了起来，几句话过后他们不欢而散，小个子杵着他的黑色雨伞，一瘸一拐地走向另一条小路。  
      布莱克忍不住赞美上帝，拿出藏在背后的刀子跟了上去。  
…………  
      他们被跟踪了。  
      这是来到这个城市之后没过多久就被发现的事实。  
      Oswald的心情不太好。  
      好不容易选择了一个远离哥谭的地方作为他们两人度假的目的地，结果又遇上这种事。  
虽然这种能被他和ed轻易发现的跟踪者并不需要太多防备，但是好好的假期里一直被人大打扰也是非常烦躁的。  
      Edward有那么点兴奋。  
      当然了，他把这件事当做了一个谜语，打算猜猜这个人的目的。抢劫？诈骗？或者是其他的什么。  
但是这个跟踪者迟迟没有动手，还全程观看了 Edward 把他摁在墙上强吻的过程。  
      Fuck！  
      Oswald 猜测这个跟踪者可能打算等他们俩分开的时候动手，所以他和Edward打算设下一个小陷阱。由他来当诱饵。  
      他们分开后，这个跟踪者果然选择Oswald作为自己的目标——一个看起来很有钱的跛脚矮个子，怎么看都比Edward更好对付。  
      鱼儿上钩了，接下来就等待Edward 回来处理它。  
      Oswald 不打算动手。他其实不太喜欢杀人，过程太过麻烦，还会有将血液溅在衣服上的危险。Edward 却正好相反，他除了出谜语，解谜语之外，也有那么点喜欢刀刃捅进别人肉体的感觉。所以Oswald的打算只是简单的拖延时间。  
      原本的打算。  
      直到布莱克站到他面前，堵住他的去处然后开始对他发出恶心的笑声。  
      “我可爱的小宝贝儿，你怎么一个人在这里？”  
      小宝贝儿？  
      Oswald立刻翻了个白眼，他强压住自己心中的怒火，开口“这位先生，你能告诉我，这几天为什么跟踪我们吗？”  
      布莱克愣了一下，他没有想到原来自己的行踪已经被发现，但是这又有什么关系呢？他有自信能在那个高个子男人过来前，抓住这只跑不快的小鸟。  
      “不不不，不是你们，是你，我的小鸟。”布莱克直勾勾地看着Oswald 绿色的双眼，舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。  
      “你的每一个动作，每一个眼神都在勾引着我。你绿色的眼睛，你的嘴唇，你粉色的小舌头……”  
      Fuck！  
      Oswald收紧了拿着雨伞的手。  
      冷静，Oswald，这件衣服你很喜欢的。  
      布莱克看着一言不发的Oswald，他的脸上并没有什么恐惧的表情。布莱克有些不爽，他更喜欢自己的猎物惊恐地看着他，向他求饶。  
      他想要看到这只小鸟在他身下哭泣。  
      于是他向前走了一步。  
      “我可爱的小鸟，我会好好疼爱你，让你非常，非常地快乐。”  
      Oswald 向后退了一步，后背抵在墙上，他将雨伞抬起来，放在上面机关的按钮上。指向了布莱克的右腿。  
      “保持距离，先生。”Oswald的这句话说得有些咬牙切齿。他真的马上就要忍不住动手了。为什么Edward还没过来？  
      布莱克的脸上露出了兴奋的表情，Oswald 的后退勾起了他的征服欲。  
      “别害怕，我的……”  
      “砰！”

      枪声响了，打断了布莱克的话，他的左腿被击中，开枪的却不是Oswald 。  
      Edward 站在布莱克身后，左手拿着一杯咖啡，右手拿着一把手枪。  
      “Edward Nygma你他妈去哪了？你要是再不来我会忍不住杀了这个狗杂种的。”Oswald 将伞收了回来，脸上浮现出一个假笑。  
      “我给你买了杯咖啡，亲爱的。”Edward在布莱克惨叫的背景下慢慢走向Oswald。  
      “我猜你一会儿会有点无聊。”Edward 将咖啡递给Oswald，垂下眼睛冷冷地撇了一眼布莱克，然后与Oswald 交换了一个吻。  
      “鉴于我打算缓慢并且残忍地解决这个混蛋。”  
      Edward 说着，将手枪放回腰后，从口袋里拿出了自己的折叠小刀。  
      而布莱克，这个不幸的家伙，正拖着自己受伤的左腿准备逃走。眼尖的Oswald 发现了，他将自己的雨伞抵在布莱克的右腿上。“不不不，这位先生，你还没有被允许退场呢。”  
      “砰！”  
      枪声过后，布莱克的惨叫再一次响了起来。他现在心里充满了恐惧，刚才的自信与兴奋荡然无存。  
      “求求你们，放过我！！我错了，是我没长眼睛……我……”  
      Oswald根本不想听布莱克讲话，他烦躁地拿起伞捅进布莱克的嘴里。  
      “给我他妈安静点儿。”  
      坚硬的伞尖猛烈地撞击在布莱克口腔中的柔软处，铁锈的味道瞬间弥漫了整个口腔。布莱克因为疼痛而流下了生理泪水。  
      “你要留下来欣赏吗？亲爱的。”Edward 脱下了自己的外套，放在了旁边。穿着带血的西装大概是回不去酒店的。  
      “不了，我没兴趣。不过替我好好清理一下他的嘴巴。”Oswald抽出自己的黑伞，一脸厌恶地甩了甩。  
      “别太晚了，明天有我很想去的地方。我在酒店等你。”Oswald 喝了一口咖啡，准备走向小巷的出口，然后他顿了顿  
      “床上。”他补充到。  
      Edward 露出了一个满意的笑容。  
      目送Oswald 离开，Edward 拿着手中的小刀慢慢逼近地上无法动弹的布莱克“那么接下来，我们来猜个谜语。”，他蹲了下来，面带微笑。  
      “你猜，我会先把你身上哪个部分切下来？”

 

 


	2. pwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 旅行后的pwp

Edward 回来的时候，Oswald 正半躺在床上看电视。他听到动静后抬了抬眼皮，分了一些注意力给Edward 。  
Edward走到了Oswald 身边，拿过遥控板，关上了电视机。他弯下腰准备吻住Oswald，Oswald 伸手抵住了他的额头，挡住了Edward 的吻。  
“先去洗澡，你身上难闻死了。”  
Edward 挑了挑眉毛。  
好吧，他现在西装下的衬衫上确实沾满了鲜血，不太适合上床。  
他摘下自己的眼镜，然后走向浴室。  
……  
Edward 穿着黑色的浴衣，来到了床边。他爬上床，居高临下地俯视着Oswald。  
Oswald 也穿着一套黑色的浴衣，腰间的带子系在一起，打了一个完美的蝴蝶结。  
就像一个将要被拆开的礼物。  
Edward 勾起了嘴角，抬起手捏住了Oswald 的下巴，然后手指往下慢慢地移动。滑过他的脖子，深入浴衣中，触摸着他的皮肤。Edward 能听到Oswald 略微加快的呼吸声。他嘴角地笑容变得更大，手指扯住腰带的一角，慢慢地打开这个送给自己的礼物。  
Oswald忍受不住这样的诱惑，抬头去吻Edward 。  
他吻到了。  
两片嘴唇碰在一起好像点燃火柴一般，他们之间的温度迅速上升。  
Edward 将舌头伸入Oswald 的嘴中，与他的舌头缠绵在一起。Oswald 抬手解开了Edward 身上的浴衣，露出了他精壮的身体。  
他们两人终于坦诚相对。  
Edward一只手抱住Oswald 的头，一只手开始用力地揉捏他胸前的红点，动作粗暴。  
Oswald 吃痛，从那令人窒息的深吻中逃离，抬脚轻踢Edward 的腿“你给我轻点！”  
Edward 闻言，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，抓住了Oswald 的双腿，用力分开。他的动作算不上温柔，但Oswald 还能忍受。  
他将两根手指放入Oswald 的身下，开始为一会儿的运动做准备。  
指腹毫不留情地按压在柔软的肠壁上，努力向里探索着。Oswald身上苍白的皮肤因为情欲而染上了一层粉红，他闭着眼，呼吸开始微微颤抖。  
身上的人忽然抽出了手指，半天没有动静。  
Oswald 疑惑地睁开眼，发现Edward 正面无表情地看着自己。  
“你今天他妈的到底有什么毛病？”Oswald 皱着眉头催促Edward 。  
Edward没有理会Oswald ，他用一只手捏住Oswald 的下巴，深棕色的眼睛里翻涌着汹涌的情绪。  
“我都听到了。”Edward 的另一只手流连在Oswald 的颈见。  
“什么？”  
“那个家伙说的话。”他的手向下游走，在Oswald 的敏感处来回打着旋。让Oswald 忍不住又是一阵吸气。  
“他说……你的每个动作，每个眼神都在勾引他。”  
你绿色的眼睛。  
Edward 俯身，用吻去描绘Oswald 双眼的轮廓。Oswald 自觉地闭上双眼，讨好般抬起自己的脸。他的双手搭在Edward 的颈间，让彼此的距离更近。  
你的唇。  
Edward 将自己的唇紧贴在Oswald 之上。  
你粉色的舌头。  
Edward 撬开Oswald 的双唇，开始吮吸。  
Oswald 想要开口反驳，却被吻地头昏眼花。然后他感觉下身被一顶，Edward 没有预兆就进入了他。  
“唔。”  
突如其来的撞击使得Oswald 下意识夹紧了臀部，这个举动让Edward 猛吸了一口。他低头在Oswald 的耳边轻轻吹气。  
“放松Oz ，你太紧了。”  
这种明显带有色情意味的话语加上Edward 在他耳边的刺激，让Oswald 的脸瞬间红了起来，一股麻酥酥的感觉爬上了他的脊柱。深呼吸了一口，慢慢放松下来。  
Edward 尝试着动了动，Oswald 的后穴紧紧地包裹着他的性器，运动带来的摩擦轻而易举地点燃了Edward 的欲望。  
他拉开Oswald 的双腿，开始加快撞击的速度。每一次都比上一次更加深入、用力。  
肠壁内的敏感点被一次次的触碰到，主动分泌出了一些液体，帮助Edward 操弄着Oswald 。Oswald 忍不住发出呻吟，他自己的阴茎也在刺激下微微发涨，一下一下地击打着他的腹部。但是这种快速的撞击也让Oswald 的右腿开始发疼。他抓住了Edward 的肩膀。  
“操，ed，你慢点。”  
Edward用一个更猛烈地撞击回应了Oswald，阴茎压住了Oswald 的前列腺。突如其来的快感让他不由自主闷哼了一声。Edward 乘此机会抓住Oswald 的双手，将他钳制在床上，嘴角勾起一个玩味的笑。  
“别心急，Oz，我正在操你呢。”  
Oswald 在心中暗骂了一声，将右腿微微挪动，然后又沉浸在Edward 给予的快乐之中。  
Edward 似乎是注意到了Oswald 的小动作，他停了下来，将Oswald的腰部抬了起来，让Oswald 的双腿能够放在自己背上。  
Oswald 很自然用双腿缠住了Edward 的腰，同时抬高自己的臀部让Edward的阴茎更加深入。  
Edward 的左手覆上了Oswald 的阴茎，开始上下的套弄，突如其来的的刺激让Oswald 想要尖叫，但快感不断地冲击着他的大脑，他的浑身酥软只能不断地叫着Edward 的名字。  
“ed……啊……操！ed ……”  
Edward 俯身将Oswald 破碎的呻吟堵在口中，加快了自己的动作。  
Oswald 的阴茎前端已经渗出了透明的液体，他不断地向上挺身希望得到更多。  
然后随着一阵抽搐，Oswald 浑身颤抖，在Edward 的手中迎来了高潮。他收紧了自己缠在Edward 腰间的双腿。而Edward，感受到Oswald 猛地收紧的后穴，大脑一片空白，也接着迎来了高潮。


End file.
